Avantages et inconvénients à sortir avec mon petit-ami
by Amako-sama
Summary: Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et j'ai tentre-quatre ans. Mon petit-ami est l'ange des larmes et du samedi, Castiel. Et comme j'ai toujours adoré emmerder mon petit frère, et bien je squatte ses mémoires avec ma propre histoire. Parce que je veux qu'on se rappelle de nous. Destiel/Sabriel.


Après le succès surprenant de** Choses à savoir à propos de mon petit-ami** qui ne devait d'abord parler que de Sam et qui, sous vos demandes, est devenu un two-short, j'ai décidé de continuer à vous écouter et d'écrire la version de Dean et Castiel. Elle sera sûrement moins drôle parce que ces deux-là manient les sentiments comme les poêles à frire, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous rendre ça agréable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous êtes tombé sur les mémoire de mon petit frère. Parce que je n'ai définitivement pas envie de me lever pour acheter mon propre cahier et que comme de toute façon Gabriel squatte déjà, je peux bien me le permettre.

Pour la postérité, je vais donc également vous raconter mon histoire. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. J'ai trente-quatre ans. Je n'ai plus ni père ni mère, juste mon frère. Je suis un chasseur de monstres et mon petit-ami est Castiel, ange des larmes et du samedi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas au courant.

J'ai eu une vie compliquée, remplie d'événements plus ou moins marquant – notamment l'Apocalypse et l'ouverture des portes de l'Enfer, hein – mais ce qui vaut vraiment la peine d'être narré, c'est mon histoire avec Castiel.

Ou plutôt, mes efforts encore présents pour avoir une histoire avec Castiel. Parce que si Gabriel, en temps qu'archange, emmerdeur et squatteur sur Terre depuis des lustres, gère les sentiments un minimum, Castiel n'en a qu'une notion très vague. Par exemple, il n'est pas sûr d'être amoureux de moi. Charmant, hein ? Pour lui, je suis « l'âme qui brille le plus de le magma noirâtre de la Création ». Joie.

Je vais donc ici vous présenter les avantages et les inconvénients à sortir avec Castiel, ange des larmes et du samedi.

**Inconvénients**

- Castiel n'a aucune notion de préservation, de survie ou d'estime de soi. Concrètement, ça se traduit par une propension au sacrifice, une tendance à l'auto-flagellation et un manque flagrant d'envie de vivre. C'est très nul dans le sens où il rentre huit jours par semaine avec une plaie sanglante et une nouvelle proposition de sacrifier sa vie et/ou de nous quitter pour nous protéger. D'un autre côté, ça me fait les nerfs.

- Comme tous les anges, Castiel ne dort pas. Contrairement à Gabriel pour Sam, il ne reste pas dormir avec moi. Il s'assoit par terre, enroulé dans une couverture et me fixe toute la nuit. Premièrement, c'est flippant. Deuxièmement, c'est absolument pas constructif. Quant à rester éveillé, autant employer les dix heures de nuit à faire des recherches ou ranger le bordel qui nous sert de chambre.

- Castiel a une notion très relative de la pudeur. C'est parfois très drôle, voire carrément intéressant quand ça concerne le domaine privé – et j'insiste sur le privé – mais parfois, ça vire totalement au massacre cérébral. Pour ne citer que l'affaire la plus incroyable, Castiel a un jour décidé que son trench coat suffisait largement pour l'habiller parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de salir de nouveau son costume si on devait coucher ensemble. Évidement, ce jour-là, Sam et Gabriel étaient tous les deux dans le salon du bunker en train de se lire mutuellement des livres en se goinfrant de bonbons – au secours – et Castiel a traversé la pièce comme si de rien n'était. La honte.

**Avantages**

- Les anges n'ont aucune limite de fatigue. C'est super utile quand on fait une chasse, quand il doit se battre, faire les courses – oui, c'est lourd la nourriture de lapin – ou même m'aider à réparer l'Impala. Et puis c'est vachement pratique pour un tout autre genre d'activité dans lequel Castiel s'est révélé un expert doué de talents multiples.

- Dans le même registre, les anges sont des soldats, des combattants. Le mien était un général. Alors il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres – bon, ça, peut-être que ça à voir avec notre tendance à bousiller les principes de tous ceux qu'on croise pour les convertir à notre très chère Team Free Will. Et moi, j'en ai marre de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules, j'ai décidé de laisser ce plaisir à Sam. Alors je laisse volontiers Castiel contrôler. _Tout_ contrôler.

- Castiel vole. Ça paraît bête à dire étant donné que c'est un ange, mais ça a ses avantages. Même si je ne peux pas voir ses ailes, il peut me porter. Et s'il ne va pas vite, je peux même observer le paysage. Je peux vous dire que le grand canyon vu d'en haut, c'est quelque chose. Évidement, on évite de faire ça près des habitations parce que ça a tendance à faire flipper les gens de voir deux types flotter au dessus de chez eux. Chochottes.

La vie avec Castiel a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas non plus la personne la plus facile à vivre et je remercie chaque jour ce qui nous sert de Ciel de m'avoir laissé approcher un être aussi génial que Castiel sans me laisser le bousiller comme je sais si bien le faire dès que j'approche quelqu'un.

Je suis content que Sam ait trouvé lui-aussi un réconfort en la personne de Gabriel. Je pense qu'on le mérite, à force. Et je pense qu'on en a suffisamment bavé pour se permettre de se réjouir maintenant d'avoir un niveau de vie décent et un certain confort dans nos relations.

Ce carnet est un mémoire et on y raconte nos souvenirs, parce que peut-être que cela servira aux générations futures comme le bunker fut une aide précieuse pour nous. Mais surtout parce qu'on a tous l'espoir, quelque part, qu'on se rappelle de nous.

Et je veux qu'on se rappelle de nous comme les deux humains qui se sont attachés à des anges.

_Dean Winchester._

P.S. : Navré de squatter, Sammy, mais tu l'as cherché.

P.P.S : Bitch.

* * *

Je sais, c'est plutôt court, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées drôles. Par contre, j'ai un super plan pour la version de Castiel, donc ça risque de vous plaire. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review parce que ça fait toujours plaisiiirrr !

**N'oubliez pas d'aller voter au sondage sur mon profil, c'est important !**

Bonne vacances à vous tous.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
